marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Groot
Groot is a humanoid plant (flora colossus) from Taluhnia, and a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Biography ''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Rocket Raccoon and Groot arrive at the Hub in search of work. There, they are hired by Stygian crimelord Zade Scraggot to hunt down the local Scalluscs. Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted A price for Rocket head was put by a bounty hunter who had enough of Rocket and Groot taking all the bounties, this caused Groot to turn against Rocket, betrayed Rocket tries to get away, when he meets face to face with the man who started the manhunt for Rocket, he reveals to Rocket why he did this, as Groot who heard this, burst into the room, angry at that bounty hunter. scaring him, he cancels the manhunt for Rocket. Guardians of the Galaxy Groot and his partner and friend, Rocket Raccoon, are a duo of bounty hunters who were searching for quarry on the planet Xandar, when they spot Peter Quill, who is attempting to retrieve a mysterious orb from Gamora. Learning of the large bounty on Quill's head, the two joined the fight. Soon after, all four were caught by the Nova Corps and sent to a space prison called The Kyln. In the prison, Groot easily subdued a large alien prisoner who threatened Quill. As Gamora had a plan to sell the Orb to someone else. Quill, Rocket and Groot agreed to help and split the reward. Rocket had a plan to escape the prison, which required a battery from a tall column in the prison. As he explained that it was very important to take the battery last, Groot stretched his body up to the panel and immediately grabbed the battery, setting off an alarm. Aiding in the escape, they headed to Knowhere, to meet with Gamora's buyer, The Collector. The ''Dark Aster started falling to the ground and the Guardians were about to die, but Groot created a shield with his body around them. When asked by Rocket why he would do such a thing, which would lead to his death, Groot responded "We are Groot". When the ship crashed, sticks were spread all over the ground. The other four lay in pain. After defeating Ronan, the four Guardians entered the Milano, Rocket was holding a pot with a stick popped out of it. Rocket looked down to discover Groot had begun regenerating, as the stick now had a face and arms. Baby Groot danced to the Jackson 5's I Want You Back while Drax was cleaning his knife. Drax turned to Baby Groot, but he stopped dancing, Drax returned to cleaning his knife, and Baby Groot continued. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ''To be added Character traits Groot is a monosyllabic tree creature who is only capable of saying the words "I am Groot". Abilities *'Super Strength:' Like all Flora Colossus' he has amazing strength. Able to grab a jail members nostrils with one hand and lift up multiple enemies and slamming them against the walls with no effort. *'Body Transformation:' Like all Flora Colossus' he can transform his body to a larger height and mass, but decreasing his speed, and transform his limbs into anything like shields, vines and spikes. *'Chlorokinesis:' Like all Flora Colossus' he can control plants. He once grow a daisy out of his hand. *'Growth Regeneration:' Like all Flora Colossus' he can regenerate his entire body from any damage done including being blown into pieces. Equipment To be added Relationships *Star-Lord - Teammate and leader. *Drax the Destroyer - Teammate. *Rocket Raccoon - Friend and teammate. *Gamora - Teammate. *Mantis - Teammate. *Ronan the Accuser - Enemy *Nebula - Enemy turned Teammate. *Korath the Pursuer - Enemy *Thanos - Enemy Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Vin Diesel **''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' - Vin Diesel **''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Vin Diesel **''Avengers 4'' - Vin Diesel **''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3'' - Vin Diesel *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 comics) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' (First appearance) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude'' **''Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted'' Behind the scenes *Krystian Godlewski portrayed the character on set, though his acting was not used in the final character CGI. *Vin Diesel recorded Groot's iconic line, "I am Groot," over 1,000 times and also recorded all of his lines in several different languages, including Russian, Mandarin, Spanish, Portuguese, and French so that they could use his real voice in the film around the world. *James Gunn did the dancing Baby Groot scene in the film. Trivia *Groot is extremely intelligent, but can only say "I am Groot". The meaning depends on the variety of the tone that he uses. Gallery ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Rocketandgrootonxandar.png Rocketscoldinggrootfromdrinkingoutofafountain.png Grootatafountain.png Grootdrinkingfromafountain.png Groot subject.jpg Groot3-GOTG.png GrootPeterKyln-GOTG.png Gotg in Jail.jpg Guardiansinprison.jpg Rocket and Groot.jpg Grootgivesagirlaflower.png AgirlinGotg.png TheGuardiansonthiership.png StarlordwiththeOrb.png IAmGroot.png Grootpatroodsthorns.png Grootlooksattapemachine.png Ahwhatthehellidon'tgotlongalifespananyway.png Guardiansinthecockpit.png Grootsglowingflowers.png Rocket and Groot.png GrootandRocketPurpleExplosion.png Groot-Smile.png GuardiansatKnowhere.jpg GrootwithDrax.png TheGuardianssittingtogether.jpg GrootandRocketExplosion.jpg Guardians_at_Nova.jpg Dancing Groot.gif GrootandSpores.jpg Groot on the Dark Aster.jpeg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg Grootconceptart.JPG|Early Concept Art. Groot Concept Art.png Rocket and Groot Headshot.jpg Poster - Rocket and Groot.jpg Groot_GG_FH.png Groot2_GG_FH.png Groot_Movie_Alt.png Groot.png Guardians-of-the-galaxy-empire-cover.jpg Overlay charactergroot desktop.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar groot.png GotGRocketGroottextlessposter.jpg Groot GOTG UK Poster.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Disney INFINITY 5.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Disney INFINITY.jpg Rocket and Groot Keyframe Art.jpg Groot Gotg Concept Art 2.jpg Groot Gotg Concept Art 1.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art III.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art II.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art I.jpg OwnitNow Gotg.jpg ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Baby_Groot.png Guardians_of_the_galaxy_vol2_baby_groot.png Guardians_of_the_galaxy_vol2_Baby_Groot_2.png GOTG2_KeyArt_025_L.jpg GOTG2_TradCard_Baby-Groot_Rocket_Lg.jpg Guardians of the galaxy vol 2 rehearsals 2.jpg GOTG 2 Cast.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - Concept Art.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-2-concept-art-monster.jpg GotGvol2TeaserPoster.jpg GOTGV2 - Rocket Raccoon and Baby Groot - February 16 2017.jpeg GOTGV2 - February 17 2017.jpeg GotGV2 - Baby Groot - February 19 2017.jpg ''Avengers: Infinity War'' AW_58_Trailer_pic.png Thor_Rocket_and_Groot.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Avengers_infinity_war_Groot_living_tree.png Groot_InfinityWar_Guardian.jpeg Avengers-Guardians-4.jpg Infinity_War_Character_Poster_05.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_textless_poster_art.jpg Characters_Infinity.jpg Avengers_Guardians-Assemble.jpeg AIW Banner.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_artwork_5.jpg Avengers_standee-InfinityWar_promo.jpeg Avengers_Infinitywar-Teamup.jpg Avengers Infinity War artwork.jpg Fandango_Avengers_Infinity_War_mini_poster_team_3.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_poster_art.jpeg InfinityWar_character_roster.jpg AIW_EW_Cover_02.jpg Groot_Marvel_10th_Anniversary_Poster_I_Am_Groot.jpeg Videos Meet the Guardians of the Galaxy Groot|Meet Groot Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vin Diesel Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Vin Diesel Interview Marvel's "Guardians of the Galaxy" - Vin Diesel Interview|Vin Diesel Interview Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Vin Diesel "Baby Groot" Behind the Scenes Movie Interview Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Vin Diesel "Baby Groot" Red Carpet Movie Premiere Interview }} Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Earth-199999 Revived Category:Kyln prisoners Category:Criminals